dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Hints
While loading the next mission, Dishonored briefly displays many game-related hints yielding valuable tips to better make it through the game. Hints are outside the influence of chaos and are therefore not chaos specific. Hints specifically related to the DLC are also listed on this page and hints from Dishonored 2 can be found here. Lore *''As the capital city, Dunwall is home to the Empress and the royal court.'' *''The "Flooded District" was once the thriving Rudshore Financial District.'' *''The Abbey of the Everyman is the dominant religion across the Empire.'' *''The Lighthouse was the last great project of the Lord Regent's reign.'' *''The Wrenhaven River runs through the City of Dunwall.'' *''High Overseer Campbell is the current leader of the Abbey of the Everyman.'' *''Overseers are religious militants dedicated to fighting witchcraft.'' *''The Overseers are a militant religious faction spread across the Empire.'' *''The Overseers use ancient mathematics-based music to suppress magic.'' *''The metallic masks worn by the Overseers protect them from frontal ranged attacks.'' *''Collecting Runes and Bone Charms is considered heresy by the Overseers.'' *''The Lord Regent has deployed Sokolov's technologies across the city.'' *''The Lord Regent has upgraded Dunwall Tower since the time of the Empress.'' *''The Lord Regent served as the Royal Spymaster prior to the Empress' death.'' *''The Lord Regent's stilt walkers — known as Tallboys — fire incendiary arrows.'' *''The Outsider is a figure out of myth, neither good nor evil.'' *''Piero's Remedy and Sokolov's Elixir are competing anti-plague potions.'' *''Whale oil is volatile but has enabled an industrial age across the Empire.'' *''River Krusts are mollusks containing valuable pearls within their shells.'' Combat *''Keep moving in combat and don't get surrounded.'' *''When facing too many attackers, move away and deal with them one-on-one.'' *''Combat doesn't have to end in a bloodbath — escape is always an option.'' *''Destroy any enemy in your path or adopt a stealthier approach.'' *''Choke an enemy unconscious for a nonlethal takedown.'' *''A successful drop assassination prevents falling damage and makes no sound.'' *''Drop assassination can be accomplished from great heights.'' *''For a drop assassination, fall on an enemy and attack just before colliding.'' Blocking *''Blocking is a critical part of combat.'' *''Block and counter-attack are essential combat skills.'' *''A well-timed block puts your enemy off-balance, so you can deliver a lethal counter-attack.'' *''Block and counter-attack while your enemy is off-balance.'' *''Blocking during sword combat protects you and can put enemies off-balance.'' *''Timed right, blocking a sword attack throws the attacker off-balance.'' *''Attack an off-balance or downed enemy to deliver a fatal, critical hit.'' Weapons *''Wooden planks can be broken by sword attacks.'' *''You can stick springrazors to any surface, including living creatures.'' *''Ranged weapons inflict more damage if you hit an enemy in the head.'' *''Ranged weapons inflict more damage when an enemy is unaware of you.'' *''Sometimes your crossbow bolts can be recovered from corpses.'' *''Use Sleep Darts from the Quick-access Wheel for nonlethal takedowns.'' Foes *''Tallboys are immune to sleep darts due to their thick armor.'' *''Tallboys have vulnerable tanks of whale oil on their backs.'' *''The Arc Pylon and Wall of Light do not harm those properly attuned.'' *''The Arc Pylon generates dangerous electricity when approached.'' *''Remove the whale oil tanks from security systems like the Wall of Light or Arc Pylon to power them down.'' *''Rats are aggressive in swarms, but will flee when their number is reduced.'' *''Rats do not attack weepers due to their advanced state of plague infection.'' Supernatural Powers *''You can use most of your supernatural powers underwater.'' *''Agility allows you to jump higher and reach elevated places. Combine Agility and Blink for extra distance.'' *''Aim the Heart and use it to reveal secrets about people or places.'' *''Aim the Heart at a person and use it to hear secrets.'' *''Equip the Heart and use it to hear secrets about a location.'' *''Equip the Heart to reveal the locations of Runes and Bone Charms around you.'' *''Dark Vision allows you to keep hostiles in view at all times while hidden behind cover.'' *''Dark Vision level 2 reveals the cables for security devices, allowing you to find their power sources and rewiring panels.'' *''The Blink power is useful for stealth, exploration, and combat.'' *''Use Blink to assassinate by blinking up to a target and attacking while they are surprised.'' *''Use Blink to sneak by moving rapidly and silently from cover to cover.'' *''With the right timing, you can chain together Blink and assassination (or Blink and choking).'' *''When Bend Time level 2 is active any attack counts as an assassination, allowing you to deal with multiple enemies in a crowd.'' *''If you stop time with Bend Time level 2, you can attach a springrazor to an enemy in a crowd. When time resumes, the springrazor will trigger.'' *''Projectiles stopped in the air with Bend Time level 2 can be collected.'' *''When time is stopped with Bend Time level 2, nobody will notice you. Use this to sneak through crowded locations.'' *''Possessing people allows you to bypass security devices, like a Wall of Light or Arc Pylon, if that person is authorized to pass.'' *''Possession allows you to escape from combat by possessing an enemy and "hiding" inside them.'' *''Possessing rats and fish will often reveal alternative pathways.'' *''When possessing a rat you fit into smaller spaces than normal.'' *''If you can't find a rat to possess, use the rats from your Devouring Swarm power instead.'' *''When possessing a wolfhound you can sprint.'' *''You can survive great falls by possessing someone just before you hit.'' *''If you jump from a great height, you can possess a person or animal on the way down to break your fall.'' Game Mechanic *''Your mask allows you to zoom in on a target location.'' *''Search for alternate ways to eliminate key assassination targets.'' *''Groups of rats are attracted to corpses.'' Consequences *''A high body count leads to more rats, more plague victims and a darker outcome.'' *''Choices have consequences. Using stealth or the nonlethal approach will lead to a more stable, less dark city.'' Movement & Navigation *''You move more quickly with your weapons sheathed.'' *''Sprint to evade enemies or build speed for jumps.'' *''Stand next to a reachable ledge and hold the jump button to climb.'' *''Climb to reach higher locations and bypass enemies.'' *''Rooftops and ledges sometimes provide alternate pathways.'' Stealth, Visibility & Sound *''Go into stealth mode to sneak past enemies or approach them covertly.'' *''When approaching a low space in stealth mode, move forward to automatically crouch and go beneath.'' *''When sprinting, enter stealth mode to slide. Sliding into people counts as an attack.'' *''Sliding into people counts as an attack and can put enemies off balance.'' *''To slide, enter stealth mode when sprinting.'' *''Sprinting and running make your footsteps louder. Sneaking is silent.'' *''To sneak, go into stealth mode and stay behind cover. Shadows only make you harder to see at a distance.'' *''Behind cover, you will not be detected while leaning out to observe.'' *''Leaning out from behind cover gives you a chance to watch your enemies and eavesdrop on them. As long as your body is behind cover, you won't be visible.'' *''Pick up corpses or unconscious bodies to carry them to a hiding place.'' *''Shadows give you a bonus to hiding only at a distance.'' *''Enemies see you less clearly at a greater distance and in darkness.'' *''Eavesdropping sometimes reveals useful info.'' *''If an enemy hears a suspicious sound, he will come to investigate.'' *''If upgraded, your mask amplifies sound when you zoom in on a target.'' Looting & Collecting *''Acquire new powers by spending Runes from within your Journal. Equip the Heart to hunt for Runes.'' *''Bone Charms give you small bonuses when equipped in the Journal. Use the Heart to hunt for Bone Charms.'' *''Collect Bone Charms and select which are active from the journal.'' *''Collecting Runes is essential as it allows you to buy new Powers or upgrade the ones you have.'' *''Runes and Bone Charms emit a faint "singing" sound.'' *''Runes can be used to gain or upgrade supernatural powers.'' *''Collecting valuables during missions allows you to buy supplies and upgrades.'' *''Pickpocket enemies (or loot their bodies) for coins, ammo and keys.'' *''Explore the environment and loot fallen enemies to find resources.'' *''Money can be used to buy or upgrade weapons and equipment.'' *''Explore abandoned buildings and alleys to replenish your ammo, collect coins and find elixir.'' *''Books usually provide background information about the world.'' *''Notes are stored in your journal.'' *''Notes contain useful information. Generally, books provide world fiction.'' *''Written notes usually contain useful information and clues.'' Interface *''Check the journal to review Notes you have collected.'' *''Check the journal to review your current Objectives.'' *''Hold the attack button to "cook" grenades so they explode on contact.'' *''You can "cook" grenades to make them explode on impact.'' *''Hold the USE button to put away your weapons.'' *''Jump up to a reachable ledge then hold the jump button to climb.'' *''Use your left hand for powers, ranged weapons and gadgets.'' *''Use your right hand to attack or block with a sword.'' *''Save your game often.'' *''From the Quick-access Wheel, restore health with Sokolov's Elixir (the red potion).'' *''From the Quick-access Wheel, restore mana with Piero's Remedy (the blue potion).'' *''From the Quick-access Wheel, you can assign weapons and powers to the quick-slots.'' *''From the Quick-access Wheel, you can drink potions that restore your health and mana.'' *''The Quick-access Wheel accesses potions and left-hand gear.'' *''The Quick-access Wheel accesses your left-hand weapons.'' *''The Quick-access Wheel slows time while in use.'' Settings *''Calibrate your brightness in the options menu.'' *''You can change difficulty settings at any time.'' ''Dunwall City Trials'' (DLC) Back Alley Brawl *''Runes appear after some rounds and give a new power when picked up.'' *''Hitting the Golden Merchant will earn you ammunition, potions and upgrades.'' *''Dispatch your enemies in various ways to earn bonus points.'' *''Some enemies drop ammo when killed. Watch closely.'' *''Round 13 can't be beaten. Or can it?'' *''If one of your enemies kills another, you will miss out on an opportunity to score points.'' *''In Expert Mode, enemies know where you are as they spawn.'' Assassin's Run *''Don't shoot the masked civilians for a better score.'' *''The faster you are, the more you'll score.'' *''Headshots give you more points.'' *''Pick your shots: the better the accuracy, the more points you score.'' *''Killing an unaware or surprised target gives you bonus points.'' Bend Time Massacre *''Once inside the chamber, you may only exit the way you came. Some of the bonus challenges will require that you do so.'' *''The bonus rounds are a one time opportunity to improve your score.'' *''The enemies will move from place to place. Wait until they're in a good configuration before breaking the glass.'' *''Check the environment for hazards that can be used to your advantage.'' *''Striking your projectiles will knock them out of bend time, hitting their target before time resumes.'' Kill Chain *''After the first kill, you'll have to be very quick.'' *''The Possession power allows you to move enemies where you see fit without killing them.'' *''The environment can offer alternative ways to dispatch enemies.'' *''Killing enemies simultaneously earns you the most points.'' *''Whale Oil Tanks can be used to set off chain reactions.'' *''The Bend Time power stops the timer, facilitating your kill chain.'' *''The bonus rounds are a one time opportunity to improve your score.'' Bonfires *''You can't die from fall damage.'' *''Mobility powers like Blink and Agility will be your best allies.'' *''Look in the environment for ways to reach the higher beams of light.'' *''Learn the area and make your own routes to move swiftly across it.'' *''You don't have to touch the base of the beam to activate it.'' *''In Expert Mode, pick up the glowing elixirs to fill up your mana faster.'' Kill Cascade *''Use the colors of the beams of light as a clue on how to perform the Drop Assassination.'' *''Skipping some platforms may allow you to perform Drop Assassinations from a greater height and gain more points.'' *''You can stray off the main path to find high Drop Assassination spots.'' *''The end is only the beginning…'' *''Remember to press Attack before reaching the target for a successful Drop Assassination.'' Mystery Foe *''The target can be anyone in the area.'' *''Look high for wooden beams, chandeliers or attic trapdoors.'' *''Some Mana elixirs have been randomly placed in the area.'' *''Hide behind curtains and under tables to avoid being spotted.'' *''If you get spotted, you'll get a couple of seconds before your target escapes through the Portals.'' *''If an enemy spots a body he will alert people around him. If your target happens to be alerted, he or she will escape.'' *''Avoiding the guards is worth more points than knocking them unconscious, which in turn is worth more than killing them.'' Oil Drop *''Special colored tanks grant special effects.'' *''Shoot the tanks as they are high above you to avoid taking damage from the explosion.'' *''Your pistol has a magazine of 4 bullets. Reload often to refill your magazine by pressing Use.'' *''Try to shoot the special tanks first in order to make shooting the next ones easier.'' *''You can move around on the platform, which can help you take less damage or have a better shooting angle.'' *''You can trigger chains of explosions if you shoot a whale oil tank that is close to others.'' Train Runner *''Don't hesitate to try different paths, there's a lot of possibilities that could allow you to save some time.'' *''Use your mana regeneration wisely.'' *''Use Agilty, Blink, climb, and slide together for fluid mobility.'' *''Falling from too high will slow you down. Use Blink or jump on objects to prevent this.'' *''Use your sword and gun to break wooden barriers and doors.'' Burglar *''It's a big mansion, and big mansions always have secret rooms.'' *''A true ghost isn't just unseen; they harm no one and leave no proof behind.'' *''The guards are unlikely to see you if you're hiding under a table or high up on a ledge.'' *''If it looks like it might be valuable, it probably is.'' *''Objects can be thrown to distract guards and divert their attention, but any alerts will decrease your score bonus.'' *''Avoiding the guards is worth more points than knocking them unconscious, which in turn is worth more than killing them.'' ''Dunwall City Trials'' *''Earn a 1, 2 or 3 Star rating in a challenge to unlock a new piece of artwork in the Gallery.'' *''You can unlock an Expert version of some of the challenges by earning a 2 Star rating.'' *''There are 4 types of challenges: Stealth, Mobility, Combat and Puzzle.'' *''Pay attention to the rules of each challenge; some use very different rules from the single player campaign.'' ''The Knife of Dunwall'' (DLC) Lore *''Daud is an assassin for hire. His last target was Jessamine Kaldwin, Empress of the Isles.'' Supernatural Powers *''If summoned outside of combat, assassins have interesting things to say about your environment.'' *''Summoned assassins not only fight by your side, but they serve as a handy distraction for enemies and rats.'' *''If you stop moving while Blinking, time will stop. This works in mid-air, allowing radical changes in direction.'' *''Use Blink to assassinate by appearing next to a target and attacking while the target is surprised.'' *''Bone Charms give you small bonuses when equipped in the Journal. Use Void Gaze to hunt for Bone Charms.'' *''Equip the Void Gaze supernatural power to reveal the locations of Runes and Bone Charms around you.'' Weapons *''The Arc Mine and Stun Mine can be picked back up after placement as long as they haven't been triggered by an enemy.'' *''The Arc Mine can stick to any surface, including living creatures.'' *''The powered saw carried by the Rothwild Butchers deals a tremendous amount of damage and can deflect incoming projectiles.'' *''Chokedust not only works against people, but it will also help clear out swarms of rats.'' *''Chokedust will stop enemies in their tracks. Use this as an opportunity to escape or turn the tables in combat.'' ''The Brigmore Witches'' (DLC) Lore *''A black market merchant has set up shop in Drapers Ward.'' *''Among Dunwall's aristocratic class, Drapers Ward was the center for high fashion in better days.'' *''Drapers Ward is overrun with violent criminals. Use caution.'' *''The canal in Drapers Ward was once flowing, but water has since been diverted away from the district.'' *''After an Overseer assault on their hideout, Daud and his assassins plan their retaliation against the witch Delilah.'' *''Daud — the assassin called the Knife of Dunwall — rose in infamy before the start of the Rat Plague, and was not seen again in the days after it passed.'' *''Daud's tale will be whispered in the underworld for many years to come, though blood will be spilled over arguments about how it concluded.'' *''Lizzy Stride is captain of the Undine, a cargo ship used by her gang for smuggling.'' *''Most river traffic is restricted, but the Undine is allowed past corrupt harbor masters and River Patrol officers.'' *''Longtime suppliers of timber, the Brigmore family lost its fortune during the whale oil boom.'' *''Many heirlooms were left behind when the Brigmore family abandoned their ancestral home.'' *''One of the butlers at Brigmore Manor was rumored to be a smuggler and a thief.'' *''People fear the sewers since most who enter are not heard from again.'' *''No one is certain of what happened in the sewers to cause the water flow to stop.'' *''The Textile Mill is normally powered by a water wheel, but after the canal ran dry they took the engine coil to keep their production going.'' *''One of the Drapers Ward gangs has acquired lethal Sokolov technology.'' *''Overseer music broadcast around Coldridge Prison is intended to cancel out supernatural or heretical forces.'' *''Security at Coldridge Prison has increased due to Corvo Attano's recent escape.'' *''Several guards who were on duty during Corvo Attano's dramatic escape are being executed today in the prison yard.'' *''The Abbey of the Everyman is currently in a state of turmoil with the role of High Overseer recently made vacant.'' *''The Boyle estate is said to be having a gala event, the kind that used to be common in Drapers Ward.'' *''The docks on the riverfront were built on the site of a ruined structure older than Dunwall.'' *''The fate of the High Overseer has strained the already tenuous relationship between the Overseers and the City Watch.'' *''The primary source of Dunwall's militarized technology — Anton Sokolov — has gone missing. Some suspect by the masked assassin that has been terrorizing Dunwall.'' *''Falling in the Void is not fatal.'' Consequences *''Your actions in this world have a way of catching up to you.'' Game Mechanic *''Be sure to review available Favors in the store at the start of each mission. They may dramatically change your experience.'' Foes *''Beware of Blood Briars that can pull any enemy within range off ledges.'' *''The Blood Briar is a deadly trap summoned by the Brigmore Witches during battle.'' *''Some witches may summon the Blood Briar, a dangerous manifestation of Delilah's power.'' *''Disturbing a gravehound skull will awaken the gravehound, animated with energy from the Void.'' *''The supernatural hounds of Brigmore will hunt you relentlessly unless you can discover their secret.'' *''The Brigmore Witches are formidable foes with an array of supernatural powers and attacks.'' *''Delilah and her witches are rumored to be living in Brigmore Manor, an abandoned estate up the Wrenhaven River from Dunwall.'' *''Delilah Copperspoon is rumored to work from a secret studio inside of Brigmore Manor.'' *''Delilah is a talented artist — a sculptor and a painter. Her works often seem to be watching those who gaze upon them.'' *''Delilah's witches can reportedly animate plants and dead animals to serve as sentries.'' *''Delilah's witches often rely on cruel traps to guard against intruders.'' *''Delilah's ritual site is in the Void among the roots of an ancient tree.'' *''Delilah's statues can act as sentries, but with care, they can be avoided.'' *''The Dead Eels employ acid-filled missiles to maim and terrify their enemies.'' *''The Dead Eels gang uses gaff hooks, formerly tools of the shipping trade, as vicious melee weapons.'' *''The Dead Eels gang wields an aerosol weapon filled with an acidic substance harvested from River Krusts.'' *''It's said that the Geezer is rigged to a device that will gas the entire Mill if he is killed.'' *''The Geezer has a personal nurse that takes care of his health needs.'' *''The Textile Mill is controlled by Mortimer Hat, known as "The Geezer", the leader of the Hatters gang.'' Supernatural Powers *''The Pull power can be used to loot guarded valuables from afar without risking detection.'' *''The Pull power can be used to pull bodies even while they're being eaten by rats.'' Charms *''Corrupted Charms are more powerful than Bone Charms but the extra power comes with an equally high price.'' *''Corrupted Charms can be stacked with other charms or powers to enhance your abilities.'' ru:Подсказки Category:Gameplay Category:Dishonored Category:The Knife of Dunwall Category:The Brigmore Witches